Ken Amada
|-|Persona 3= |-|Persona 4 Arena= |-|Nemesis= |-|Kala-Nemi= Summary Ken Amada is a Playable Character in Persona 3. Growing up only with his mother, one night his mother died in an accident where Shinjiro Aragaki's Persona went out of control, killing her. Swearing revenge and unable to get anyone to believe him due to the nature of the Dark Hour, Ken joins SEES 2 years later to kill Shinjiro. During a Full Moon Operation, Shinjiro gave his life to save Ken from a bullet from Takaya Sakaki; causing Ken to feel remorse over his plot to take his life. By Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Ken had further matured into a responsible young man, choosing to live for both his Mother and Shinjiro's sake, becoming an auxiliary member for Mitsuru's Shadow Operatives. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Ken Amada Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: 10-11 (P3), 13 (Arena Ultimax) Classification: Human, Persona User, Member of SEES, Shadow Operative, The Pretentious Tenderfoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With Lances), Non-Physical Interaction (Via affecting Shadows), Summoning, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they're not summoned), Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (Via Almighty skills), Durability Negation (Via Hama), Status Effect Inducement, Limited Precognition and Instinctive Reaction (Via Premonition), Mind and Soul Manipulation (Ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Damage Reduction (Via Guard), Resurrection, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only), High Resistance to Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Kala-Nemi), Resistance to Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Nemesis), as well as Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Aided in the battle against Erebus and Nyx Avatar) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (can keep up with Makoto Yuki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can take blows from Erebus) Stamina: High. Can fight constantly despite the stamina-draining atmosphere of the Dark Hour. Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona Skills Standard Equipment: His evoker and his lance, Pinaka Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: He and his persona are weak against dark attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hamaon: Instant kill one foe * Cruel Attack: Deal medium pierce damage to one foe * Vile Assault: Deals heavy pierce damage to one foe * Primal Force: Deals severe pierce damage to one foe * Myriad Arrows: Deals medium pierce damage to all foes * Diaharan: Fully heals the target * Mediaharan: Fully heals party's HP * Zionga: Deals medium elect damage * Ziodyne: Deals heavy elect damage * Recarm: Revives an ally with 50% hp * Samarecarm: Revives an ally with full hp * Spear Master: Doubles damage dealt by a spear * Hama Boost: Increases the success rate of Hama skills by 50% * Megidolaon: Deals severe almighty damage to all foes * Rebellion: Increases critical rate * Revolution: Greatly increases critical rate * Makarakharn: Reflects magical attacks * Elect Break: Reduces 1 foes electricity resistance to average * Premonition: Evade all Physical Attacks * Gigantic Impact: Kala-Nemi rushes the target. * Thunder Reign: Deals severe elec damage to one enemy Key: Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Persona Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4